Something New
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Samantha Ong. This a Septiplier story. In this one Mark is a punk and Jack is a nerd and they are in the same college together. Until today they didn't even talk, Mark notices Jack needs to losses up so he takes him out. How well does this day go? Enjoy :)


Mark was outside of his college classroom building, his music blasting on his headphones. He has his red hair cut out of the way of his face with an eyebrow piercing, gauge earring, an earring on his top of his lobe, a green tattoo on his neck and a dragon tattoo on his arm. He looks over and sees a man, he knows his name is Jack, he has green hair, square rim glasses, a white button up, khaki pants, and a tie.

"Nerd." says Mark

"Uh excuse me?" asks Jack

Mark puts down his headphones.

"You heard me know it all. Your a nerd." says Mark

"How am I nerd?" asks Jack

"Look at how your dressed. Look how you act in class." says Mark

"Y-you notice me?" asks Jack

"Well duh. I do pay attention, I actually don't fail." says Mark

"How? Your so chill...and listening to your Uh...music." says Jack

"Are you judging my music?" asks Mark

"No of course not. J-just making an observation." says Jack

"Where you headed, class was cancelled." says Mark

"Oh I'm going to library to study ahead so I can be ready for the next class!" says Jack excited

"Man you need to learn how to chill. When's your next class?" asks Mark

"I'm done for the day." says Jack

"Good come on." says Mark

"W-where are we going?" asks Jack

"Don't matter." says Mark

Jack gulps but follows Mark anyways, he's wondering where this was going to go. Mark leads Jack to his truck and Jack nervously got into the passenger seat. Mark blasts some of his favorite music.

"Little loud!" says Jack

"What?!" asks Mark

"Can you turn it down?!" asks Jack "If it isn't too much of a bother!"

"Alright." says Mark, he turns it down

"Thank you." says Jack

"No problem." says Mark

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"What are you going to college for?" asks Jack

"Not sure just floating." says Mark "You?"

"Oh business manager!" says Jack

"Numbers guy?" asks Mark

"Kind of." days Jack

"Pretty smart huh?" asks Mark

"...kind of. I bet you are too." says Jack

"How do you figure that?" asks Mark

"Well even though you don't seem to care about school, your passing it. College isn't easy." says Jack

"So that makes me smart?" asks Mark

"Yes." says Jack

"Hmm...Thanks." says Mark

"You're welcome." says Jack

They sit in more silence and a song pops on.

"Hey I like this song!" says Jack, excitedly

"You know this song?" asks Mark

"Yeah! Pinhead Ramones 1977." says Jack

That makes Mark smile, Jack smiles too. Mark drives too his place, Jack looks out of the window confused.

"Where are we?" asks Jack

"My place. If your going to be seen with me you have to be in casual clothes." says Mark

"These are casual clothes." says Jack

Mark gives him a look for that.

"What?" asks Jack

"Come on." says Mark

Jack follows Mark inside of Mark's house. Mark leads Jack down the hall and up the stairs to where his room is. He looks through his closet, while Jack stands the door.

"Make yourself at home." says Mark

"O-okay." says Jack

He looks around the room and takes a seat in a computer chair. Mark finds his reptar muscle shirt and some shorts.

"A muscle shirt?" asks Jack

"Matches your green hair." says Mark, "try them on"

Jack nods and takes off his clothes slowly and nervously.

"Hmm...red might look better on you but it works for now." says Mark

"Thank you." says Jack

"Not a problem." says Mark

"So uh..." says Jack

"Leave your clothes here. You can come back for them later." says Mark

"Oh okay. I was actually going to ask what now?" asks Jack

"Right. Thirsty we'll grab a drink on the way out." says Mark

"Uh...water please." says Jack

Mark nods and they head down, Mark tosses Jack a water bottle and grabs one himself. They head out and Mark takes him to a skatepark where he teaches Jack how to skate and gets him to relax. After that he takes him to the boardwalk but not too far out.

"Do you...are you afraid of the ocean?" asks Jack

"Nah. Fuck the ocean man. We don't know what's out there." says Mark

"We don't?" asks Jack

"Tell me your smart, do you know every species in the ocean?" asks Mark

He thinks on Mark's question before answering.

"No" says Jack

"Do you know or your other smart friends know how deep it goes and what is going on down there?" asks Mark

"Not completely." says Jack

"Exactly. Fuck the ocean." says Mark

"Okay then. Well now where?" asks Jack

"Grab a bite to eat." says Mark

Jack thought about it and was hungry. Jack grabs marks hand and leads him to a near by pizza joint. Jack let's go and buys them both a slice of pizza. The pizza pretty big so one slice is enough.

"I hope pepperoni is alright." says Jack

"Oh yeah thanks." says Mark

They find a place to chill near the in town amusement park to eat their pizza.

"It's...it's a bit loud here. I know where we can go just to relax." says Jack

"You do?" asks Mark

"Yeah." says Jack

Mark let's him lead the way to a lighthouse not too far out. They relax on the bank watching the boats go by. Jack shivers as the wind hitting makes him a little chilly. Mark takes off his jacket and hands it to Jack.

"Thank you." says Jack

"Not a problem." says Mark

They enjoy the rest of their day. When the day ends Mark drives him back to his place. It was pretty late so Mark let's him crash in the guest room, the next day Mark drives him to Jack's dorm.

"Come on in." says Jack

"Alright" says Mark

He follows Jack into his room and sits on his bed. The neatly made bed made it obvious that it's Jack's bed. Jack offers him a drink, a coke actually. Mark nods his thanks and drinks it. Jack gets dressed himself and notices that Mark didn't have time to get dressed today. Jack doesn't have much clothes that isn't his style of casual but looks through his closet. He manages to find a beanie, grey T-shirt, and black pants.

"Here try this on." says Jack

Mark blinks at the clothes and puts them on and puts on the beanie.

"Thanks" says Mark

"Not a problem. Hey that beanie looks nice on you." says Jack

"Thanks." says Mark

"You're welcome." says Jack

"when is your first class?" asks Mark

"Nine it's only seven want to grab breakfast?" asks Jack

"Sure. I have a class at ten." says Mark

They have breakfast together with a few laughs. Then start walking toward Jack's first class. Mark and Jack start walking back to class, Jack slips his hand into Mark's hand, shyly he makes it an option for Mark to shove his hand away. He would accept it either way, but he doesn't instead Mark surprises him by squeezing his hand back. Jack blushes and walks with him to his building of his first class. Jack hugs Mark and kisses him before heading for the door.

"thanks for yesterday." says Jack

He leaves Mark stunned going up to his classroom.

"Uh...your welcome." says Mark

He tries to shake his head clear but can't neither can Jack. They end up not paying attention thinking about each other.

"This will be an interesting semester." they say

They sit back in their chairs thinking about each other again. Mark whips out his phone and goes to Jack's name in his phone.

"Hey we should go out again sometime." Texts Mark

"I would like that." text back Jack

"Tomorrow?" text back Mark

"Tomorrow." says Jack

"pick you up." says Mark

"it's a dat-err"starts Jack

"date?" asks Mark

"Uh...*jack sends the wide Eyed blushing emoji* Y-Yeah or plan if it's not that." says Jack

"Yeah I'm asking you out on a date." text Mark

"I can't wait!" texts Jack, excited

"me either." texts Mark

Mark smiles at his phone just as Jack does.

The End


End file.
